Welcome Back
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Sam comes back, Santana is happy. Spoiler if you haven't seen the Red Solo Cup video yet!


Santana was standing near her locker, putting books away for the day, getting ready to go home. Cheerio practice was cancelled since Sue had a hot date, which Santana still thought was disgusting, and there wasn't any Glee Practice for the day. Plus, they haven't been practicing too much at school since their main competition was the New Directions.

Santana had just closed her locker when she saw Finn with his arm slung around some blonde's shoulder. She ignored it at first but then it hit her like a speeding train. That wasn't just any blonde that was her blonde.

She couldn't believe it; Sam Evans was back in Lima? She was freaking out a little. She had always felt bad for how they ended it. She pretty much went up to him one day and said she needed more and that Dave was what she needed and she was going to tell the rest of the glee club.

He seemed pretty upset when she told him but by the time glee club came around he seemed over it; which only killed her inside.

She ran back to her locker, quickly turning the lock around and pulled out a little book she had stuffed in the back. Whenever she got upset or lonely or started to miss him, she'd write in the little journal about how sorry she was and how much she actually did care for him.

She always meant to type if up or write him a letter but she was too scared to do it. She didn't want him to just toss it in the trash or not respond or write her back telling her it didn't matter anymore since he was gone.

But now he was back and she had a chance to tell him how she really felt.

Santana walked to the room, hearing a little song playing. She stood outside and just listened to Sam strum on the guitar and his beautiful, country voice sing some dorky song. She had to lean against the wall from swooning too much. She clutched the little journal in her hand against her chest, letting his voice flow through her.

She giggled a little at the song and all the little interaction she was hearing coming from the room. In that moment she wished she hadn't left New Directions so she could be in there singing with him. She heard the song come to an end and everyone laughing and clapping.

It was her time to do this now. She pushed herself away from the wall and walked inside.

"I heard the news that Trouty Mouth is back in town!" She couldn't resist calling him the name. "I've been keeping a notebook, just in case this day ever came." She opened up the book and saw all eyes on her, everyone looking nervous as hell. She looked at the pages and saw all the stupid, girly, emotional crap that she had written and got super self-consciences about it. "Welcome back Lisa Rinna!" She pretended to read off the page. "I've missed you so much since your family packed their bags, loaded them in your mouth, and skipped town. Can't tell you how many times I've wanted to enjoy a crisp pickle but couldn't find anyone to suck the lid off the jar. I assume you've been working as a baby polisher, where young mothers place their infants' heads in your mouth to get back that newborn shine. So glad your back! I haven't seen a smile that big since a claymation abominable snowman got his teeth pulled by that little gay elf dentist. Love, Santana." She closed the book and smirked at him.

Though on the inside she was scolding herself for being so stupid and ruining her chances with Sam. But he didn't take it as anything mean. He just smiled at her, moved his guitar in his hands and said, "I missed you too, Santana." And then hugged her.

She hugged him back, so happy he saw through it all.

After the little reunion, they walked down the hall together and he told her how Finn and Rachel found him at a strip club. She made some inappropriate jokes about how he probably used his mouth to suck up all the loose dollar bills that fell out of the other dancer's g-strings.

Luckily, he saw through her bitchy attitude again. "I've missed you, Sam." She finally said when they were alone and in the parking lot. "I'm really sorry I didn't try to keep in touch with you."

"It's ok, I didn't really try either."

"Want to go to Breadstix?"

Sam smiled a little. "I don't really have any money. Anything I earn as a dancer goes to my parents."

"That's alright. I have coupons at home. Also, they deliver now."

"Seriously?"

She nodded and opened her passenger side door up. He got inside and she drove to her place, calling Breadstix on the way and ordering them both some food. When she got home, she dug up her buy one meal, get the other meal free coupon and set it on the coffee table with her money.

They sat on the couch and just started to talk, Sam questioned her about the Trouble Tones and Santana explained her reasons for leaving New Directions. He also questioned her on why she rejoined the Cheerios.

She then asked him about a hundred questions on why he was back, why he started to work at a stripper, why didn't he tell anyone he was back and lastly, why he didn't tell her he was leaving in the first place.

"I just assumed you didn't care."

"Well, I do care. It really hurt to come back to school and hear that you moved away."

"I'm sorry." She was still pouting at him. "Are you just mad because you didn't know or because you were actually sad I left?"

"I was actually sad that you left."

"Because you had no one to call Trouty Mouth?"

"You know, if you're just going to sit here and basically make me out to be some bitch than you can leave."

"I'm sorry but you just never seemed to care about me. You used me to mess with Quinn and left me for Karofsky!"

"Oh, like you weren't using me to get back at Quinn!"

"It was your idea!"

"Well, yea! At first it was!"

"What do you mean at first?"

"Just how it sounds," She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned a little. "I really did like you, Sam. You were actually really sweet to me. Like…no guys ever been that nice to me."

"Then why did you leave me for Dave Karofsky?" His tone was unbelieving.

"Because I'm an idiot and wanted to win Prom Queen. I thought if I got him to stop being a dick and got Kurt back then I'd be like a hero and win. I just really wanted to win and make Quinn lose."

"What is your deal with her?"

"I don't know. She…I just…" She sighed. "She always got what I wanted and for some reason I can never let it go. But then I got something I wanted and it freaked me out and I messed it up by trying to ruin her life."

"Santana…"

"Besides, it's not like you even cared about me. I mean, sure as friends but that's all."

"That's not true." She scoffed at him. "I really liked you. And the day you broke up with me really broke my heart. It was the same day I found out about my family's money problem. And I just figured it would be ok because I had friends to support me and an amazing girlfriend. And then you just tell me I can't give you what you need. That hurt me, Santana."

Santana bit on her bottom lip, trying to fight the tears away. Sam moved closer to her and put his arms around her. She folded into him. "I'm sorry, Sam." Her voice was shaky and a few tears began to escape her eyes.

"Santana, I think I was fa—" He was interrupted by the doorbell. He sighed and stood up, grabbed the money and coupon off the table and went to go get the food.

When he came back, she had all her tears wiped away and was trying to pretend it didn't happen. He handed her back the change and her box of food.

"As I was saying, I—"

"Don't say anything you'll regret." She said, opening her box up and pulling out a breadstick, taking a bite off the end.

"I won't." He said with a smile, moving a little closer to her. "I was falling in love with you."

She paused mid bite and began to stare at him. He repeated it to her and she swallowed the piece of bread. "Don't say that." She said in a small voice.

"Why not?" He asked confusion apparent on his face and in his tone.

"Why would someone like you fall in love with someone like me?"

"How could I not?"

"Because I'm a bitch and a slut and you're sweet and caring."

He looked pissed. "You're a bitch at school but when it was just us you were the sweetest girl in the world. I also know you're not as slutty as you like to make people think since I read your diary one day when you fell asleep during Avatar."

"You read my diary?"

"Yep, sure did. And I know you think I'm ab-tastic." Her jaw dropped. She didn't know if she should be embarrassed or pissed that he not only read her diary but remembered what she said in it. "I also know that you have dirty dreams about me but I won't even go there right now."

She threw her breadstick at him. He pretty much ignored the food that just hit him in the face, picked up her box of food, set it on the table with his and pushed her back into the couch. "You're a dick." She said, fighting to get out from under him.

But his strength was overpowering her. "You're a beautiful, sweet, caring, loving girl and I was falling in love with you. And I'm willing to start falling again."

"Shut up!" She shouted at him and he looked like he was about to give up and just leave her.

"No."

"Please shut up," She said again in a softer, more vulnerable voice.

"Santana…"

"Kiss me."

He smiled a bit at her before leaning into her and capturing her lips in his, sweeping her up into a passionate kiss that she had been longing for. His hands moved from her shoulders, to her waist, pulling her body up against his, her back arched up to him, her body naturally wanting to get closer to him. Her arms moved around him, one to his back the other to his neck, pulling him into her as much as possible.

She wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, but when they finally broke apart, his already large lips were swollen and they were both panting for air. "I was falling for you too." She whispered to him once she had enough air in her lungs again.

He hung out with her for the night; they kept going back and forth from eating to making out. She even showed him her journal so he could read what she really wrote after he left. He said he liked both versions and thought the one she said at school was adorable and hilarious.

She doesn't see how he could take her teasing so lightly now since he always got so mad when he made fun of his lips, to which he explained was an act since he read in her diary that they turned her on and wanted to do naughty things with them.

She's still pissed that he read her diary but after he promised to try some of the naughty things out with her she forgave him a little. She teased him about being more adventurous now that he was a stripper and then tried to convince him to give her a lap dance.

Somehow she ended up giving him a lap dance and then watching Avatar with him. She's happy he's back and is more or less hers again. So, she would probably watch Avatar every day just to keep him by her side. Of course she doesn't tell him that though. She also doesn't write it in her diary since she's afraid he'll read it again.


End file.
